A Midnight Dreary
by Kari
Summary: After Qui-Gon's death, Padme comforts the grieving Obi-Wan.


A Midnight Dreary 

By Kari Raines @ TrekGirl2000@netscape.net 

I ADORE feedback. 

Disclaimer: I'm using them for fun. They all belong to G-Man Lucas. Please don't sue, really. I have a negative thirty-three dollars in my checking account. The only thing you'd get is my DVD player, my wardrobe, my books, and my collection of action figures. And that's about all I own . . . unless you would like an '88 Toyota Corolla that's bumper bangs up against the rear. (That's always embarrassing . . .) 

The title, of course, is a reference to Poe's "Raven." Poe being one of my favorite writers and all . . . 

Summary: A story of fluff and emotions--something I'm good at. After the Battle of Theed, Padme comforts the grieving Obi-Wan. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

And the rain is blood-colored. And the thunder sounds like something remembering something . . . --Stan Rice 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

He walked alone through the quieted nighttime corridors, the only sound that of his boots clanging lightly on the floor with each heavy step. The palace on Theed was quite beautiful, but that beauty was lost on his tired and heavy mind. 

He traced the path that the duel had taken place, reliving it again and again in his mind. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi could not help but think that there was something he could have done differently--something he could have done to save his Master and his friend. If only he'd been faster, if only he'd concentrated a bit harder, if only, if only . . . 

But finally, his head ached from both lack of sleep and from thinking constantly of what he could have done. But his sore mind could come up with nothing. 

Obi-Wan stopped when he reached the hangar bay--the place where the battle had begun. He clutched Qui-Gon's robe tightly to his chest as he recalled the chaos of battle that had ensued only a day before. But now, in the middle of night, the eerie silence was almost defeaning. No more sounds of blaster fire, or lightsabers clanging. Only the dead quiet of night. He glanced around, noting that someone must have cleaned, even though some scattered debris remained--the only sign left that the battle had taken place. 

Slowly, Obi-Wan backed up. He had to leave. He no longer wished to remain in the palace. There were too many ghosts here. 

He found his way outside, passing only cleaning droids on his way out. Apparently, between the trials of the occupation and the battle, everyone was too tired to venture out at night. All but Obi-Wan. He was tired. His legs ached. His heart and soul ached, but he could not sleep. His heart was broken. His Master was dead. 

He walked out into the garden, seemingly oblivious to the beauty that surrounded him. On any other night, he might have taken the time to notice the way the fruit trees and roses glowed by the light of the stars, but Obi-Wan could find no joy or comfort in such things. 

Finally, he found the small pool of water he'd been looking for or the far side of the garden. It was a lovely pool, created naturally by the rivers and waterfalls that surrounded the palace. Carefully, Obi-Wan placed his Master's robe on the soft grass on the far side of the pool, curling up on top of it. 

He could still smell Qui-Gon's scent, which lingered in the heavy material. He buried his face in it, where his tears mingled with the scent there. He needed an emotional outlet, there was no doubt about that. He had spent the day with Anakin, comforting the boy, while controlling his own feelings. Annie had not known Qui-Gon as long as Obi-Wan, that was certain, but the boy's fragile heart had felt the loss as well. 

He had left Annie in their quarters, under the watchful eye of Sabe, who had volunteered for the job. Anakin had asked for Padme, but the Queen was a busy woman. 

"Obi-Wan?" 

His head abruptly snapped up at the sound of a woman's concerned voice. 

"Your Highness!" Obi-Wan yelped in surprise, jumping up to give her a formal bow. He had been so wrapped up in his own emotions he had not even felt her presence. 

Queen Amidala smiled. "You don't have to be formal, Obi-Wan. It's just the two of us, so you can call me Padme." 

Obi-Wan nodded slightly in appreciation before settling himself back down. He studied her by the starlight. She wore a robe, under which was a simple tunic. Her small legs were bare, he noticed, and she wore simple sandals on her feet. Her dark hair hung loose and free about her shoulders, framing her lovely face. "I was going for a swim," she explained to him. "This is the best time to do it. I love the stars, and besides, I have more privacy at night." 

It was times like these that Padme seemed like just another fourteen-year-old girl, rather than a Queen of an entire world. "Are you all right?" she asked softly, sitting down next to him. She placed a gentle, soothing hand on his shoulder. 

"I will be," he said softly. "Qui-Gon believed I am ready." 

"It's okay to hurt, Obi-Wan. I know that you loved him." 

Obi-Wan stared at the water, which rippled slightly under the moon. He could see his own reflection staring back at him. The image he saw startled him slightly. He looked so gaunt . . . so worn. "He was . . . my father." His voice cracked on this last word as a sob escaped his lips. He buried his head in his hands. Hesitantly, Padme but her arm around his quivering shoulders. 

"When he died, " Obi-Wan said, "his last words . . . he spoke of the boy." 

Padme's heart went out to this man. What a confession of pain to make. He had tried so hard all day to be strong for Anakin. 

"Obi-Wan, I didn't know him very well. We didn't even agree on many things, but I gathered that he was a very affectionate man when given the chance. Yes, he cared about Anakin . . . but you were the one he was proud of . . . you were the one he believed in, and loved like a son." 

Obi-Wan was crying openly in her arms, and she pulled him tighter, his tears soaking through the cloth of her robe. But she didn't mind. "Master," he moaned softly as she stroked his spiky hair gently. When he finally calmed some, he pulled back slightly, awarding her with a small smile. "I can see why they elected you Queen. You're very influential. Thank you." 

She returned the smile, releasing him from her arms. "It's the least I can do after all that you have done for us." 

They shared a moment of quiet together as Obi-Wan allowed himself to finally enjoy the beauty of the gardens. 

"Would you like me to go so you can swim?" Obi-Wan finally asked after several moments. 

She shrugged playfully. "If you don't mind too terribly, I might need the protection of a Jedi Knight. And we could both use the company." 

Obi-Wan mock-bowed. "As you wish, my Queen." 

Dipping her toe into the water, Padme kicked some of the liquid onto him playfully, and was delighted by the startled yelp he gave her. She giggled at his reaction, feeling suddenly like the teenager that she was. 

"You'll pay for that one, Your Highness," he teased. 

"Oh, I certainly hope so, Jedi." 

And suddenly, their spirits were lifted. There would come more days of pain and hurt, but at this moment, Obi-Wan and Padme allowed themselves to simply be young. 


End file.
